all the ways tokoyo made me smile
by nairda-punk-lover
Summary: kagome mom is  feed up with her and send her to live with her cousin...whats poor girl to do besides cause hell..please read and review...my first fanfic
1. feed up

_CHAPTER 1: FEED UP_

Naomi was very up set with her daughter. You could see the steam comeing from her face. Her daughter Kagome had gotten into alot of trouble since she finish high school. Everthing from stealing til even stealing cars. She was beyond feed up. After taking a couple of looks at the police office then kagome. She thanked the office and pulled kagome in the house.

It's not really that bad as you think, so chill before you say anything. kagome said before she popped down on the sofa.

NOT AS BAD AS I THINK YOU WERE JUST BOUGHT HOME BYAN POLICE OFFICE. AN POLICE OFFICE

kagome sat there thinking how her mom could over react sometimes. she just draged race in a stolein car for godsakes it wasnt that bad. kagome was 18,5'4,cremy skin, long hair that stopped at her shoulders with red highlights and dark bown with an hint of purple eyes.

naomi was 42 with hair that stopped at her ears, almost light skin, and was kind of chubby.

thats it i had it with your shit. you gots to go, tomorrow pack your things and im sending you to live with your cousin rin. naomi said as she walked out the living room to return to her husband who was waiting on her.

IT'S NOT LIKE I WANNA BE HERE ANY WAY. kagome yelled after her and then went her own bed room...

_what's the worst that can happen at miss goodie too shoe's rin house.. get a good view of that sexy husband of hers everyday. hey now i cant wait..._

The next day was kind of sad for kagome because she had to say good bye to all her friends and her older brother sota who ended up saying some hurtful words to her then leaving without saying sorry. so she was pretty down on the way to the airport.

AT THE AIRPORT

kagome im sorry that things are bad for you and sota and im sure he didnt mean it. but you have gotten out of controll and i cant deal with it. i am really disappointed in you as much as im feed up with you. have an safe trip and i do love you dispite what you think. naomi said with sad eyes and tears that threaten to fall.

kagome just open the door and grabed her stuff in went in without lookinging back so her mother couldnt see the tears that was falling freely.

_FLIGHT 365 TO TOKYO NOW BROADING..._


	2. on the plane

_CHAPTER 2: on the plane_

Kagome gave the woman her ticket and walked on boad. puttin her things up in the cubbe(neva been a plane) and took her seat. she put her head phones in her ear and pressed play. it was going to be an loonng flight it took an whole 10 hours to get to tokyo.

Woah woah woah, woah woah (3x)

When I saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare,  
but my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you  
Girl,I guess that you're the kind  
to say whats on your mind,  
But you listen  
when I have something to show you.  
There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
Your fighting for your sister's reputation  
You remember people's names  
and Valentine's are lame  
so you bring me flowers just for no occasion  
Woah

Woah (5x)  
I wanna know you  
Woah(5x)  
I wanna go there ,where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday,down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah I thought so.

You smile never shout  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation  
Correct me if I'm wrong  
Your fragile and your strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination  
Yeah

Woah(5x)  
I wanna know you  
Woah(5x)  
I wanna go there, where you go,  
I wanna find out what you know,  
And maybe someday down the road,  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
I like how you are with me  
in our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah I thought  
I thought so

Woah Woah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah

Yeeeaaah(2x)  
I wanna know you  
Yeeeaaah(2x)  
I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
I like how you are with me  
in our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah I thought so

this song reminded her of true love something she'll never have and with that thought she drafted to sleep...

10 hours later..._ NOW LANDING IN TOKOYO_


	3. tokoyo

_CHAPTER 3: tokoyo_

When kagome got off the plane there waiting for her was her cousin rin. rin was 26 with short hair, fair looking skin and stood about 5'2 she was short but she didnt mind it at all. kagome grad her suit cases and hand where rin was standing.

wow kagome you look great. rin said as they headed to the car.

**_IN THE CAR_**

Now kagome i do have rules in my house hold. first if you go out please come back at an decent all eat dinner together and so will you.

kagome sat there thinking " oh great im stuck with these LOSERS." then she cut rin off from her rumbleing. look i didnt ask to be here so im going to keep doing me you got that as soon as the sentence left ther mouth they were at rins and she open the door grab her things anwent in the house.

WITH RIN

That litle bitch gots lots of balls i tell u that she said to one. then went in the dehind kagome one to find kagome and her brother in law aruging.

look bitch you were in my way so i pushed you out my way inuyasha said while walking closer to kagome

listen meathead you could have said excuess me but nooooo you just had to be an dickhead. kagome said while glowing and dark blue and her eyes turning green with and slight red in them. inuyasha took an step back.

rin whats she doing? inuyasha asked while still backing up. by this time miruko,sango,sesshomaru,ayame and kouga walked in the was having welcome party for kagome

KAGOME NATILA HIGURASHI YOU CUT THIS OUT THIS RIGHT NOW. kagome body begin to relax right away.

everybody turn to kouga and how he knew kagome. its been alooong time huh fuzzy. kagome said as she walked up yo kouga and gave hime an hug thats said the knew each other to well.

you can say that again angel. kouga said while returning the hug.

oh kagome i most forgot i waant you to meet my mate ayame he said while turn towards the girl with red hair who stood about 5'6 and good looking skin.

so this the bitch yoou would'nt shut up about when you were on my time kagome said while inspecting ayame

yup so what you think? kouga asked as if he was trying to get an impr-

me like..oh my gosh so does that mean sshe know about the p-. kouga had was over her mouth to stop that sentence

NO and if i was you i'll shut up

kagome: but why? she should know.

ayame: what the hell i going on here? are you two fucking ayame said as her heart pounding

kagome and kouga looked at each other then fell on the floor laughing

kagome:omg were fucking now can you believe it hahaha

kouga: hey its not nothing i aint seen before hahaha

kagome: your right lets fuck right here since its out in the open. man that was an good laugh. damn i gotta call mom. kagome picked her self off the floor and ghrab rin and went stright while thinking _so this tokoyo cant be that bad it self for that jerk...VERY CUTE JERK, what have i gotten myself into..._


End file.
